


Creating the Next Generation

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Kinktober, Medical Experimentation, Non-Consensual Medical Experimentations, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: A scientist and agent from Shield has a brilliant idea how to create more people with the super soldier serum. It doesn't matter to her that Steve isn't conscious to consent to her experiments.----Kinktober Prompt 7 - Breeding
Relationships: OFC/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Creating the Next Generation

The sound of heels clicking against the tiled floor echoed down the hallway as one of the scientists employed by Shield left her office and proceeded down to the labs. Just three weeks ago Shield had made the amazing discovery of Steve Rogers frozen in the arctic and miraculously still alive. He had been brought to a secured Shield facility to be studied and hopefully revived. Being picked as one of the scientists lucky enough to study the fallen super soldier was a dream come true for the agent. Even if she was only selected to be the lone scientist on the overnight shift whose only real purpose was to make sure that the soldier didn’t die in the middle of the night.

Taking out her keycard the agent let herself into the lab where the soldier was laid out on a medical bed attached to multiple machines measuring his vitals. Given just how cold his body was when he was found it was decided by more senior medical staff to put him into a medically induced coma while they worked to make sure his body could withstand being conscious again.

Privately the agent also thought that another purpose of the coma was to allow Shield to take whatever samples, blood, hair, etc., that they wanted without having to worry about getting the consent of the patient.

Looking over the machine readouts the agent made some notes into Rogers’s medical charts. Excluding life saving measures in the event that Rogers started to lose medical stability, recording medical data was all the agent was cleared to do. She wasn’t senior enough to be allowed to make any decisions about care or policies. That didn’t mean that she didn’t have her own thoughts and opinions on what the discovery of the super soldier could mean for the future of Shield.

Dr. Erskine’s super soldier serum had been a work of genius. The SSR had multiple plans on how to use that serum to the country’s best advantages. When the doctor had died he had taken the secret of the serum with him. The agent remembered reading the reports of the tests that the SSR had run on Rogers back in the forties. As one of only two confirmed cases of successful use of the serum, Rogers had been a gold mine of information. His loss when he took down the plane was a huge blow to the organization and his return nothing short of a miracle.

There had been so many scientific advancements in the almost seventy years that Rogers had been in the ice. The agent was certain that now that Shield had access once again to the soldier that they might be able to crack the secret of the serum. She knew that the more senior scientists were working with the blood, urine, saliva, skin, and hair samples that they had taken but she wondered if they were missing another route of examination.

As a scientist on the case she had access to Rogers’s medical files from both before and after the serum. The changes that his body had gone through during the procedure gave clear indications that the man had more than likely been altered on a DNA and cellular level. Such genetic coding, when naturally existing, was likely to be passed on to any offspring depending on one’s partner’s genetic contribution. She postulated that the serum would act as a more dominant gene and be passed on regardless of Rogers’s partner considering what it did to his own physical ailments.

The agent had not however shared her hypothesis with her colleagues. She knew that if they agreed with her they would take over the study and she would likely not be included, not being senior enough. The agent wasn’t about to be left out of her own ideas. To that end she had personally been taking gonadotropin to mature and encourage the release of multiple eggs which would in turn increase the chances of conception. A drawback of the medication was the tendency to result in multiple offspring. The scientist in her didn’t see this as a downside though as that would just mean more subjects to study potential serum affect from. She had been tracking her ovulation carefully and tonight was the start of the best few days to try and get pregnant with serum enhanced offspring.

With all of this in mind the agent quickly finished recording all necessary medical data for the night before double checking that the lab was locked and blacked out. It was two in the morning and the next shift wasn’t expected in until six o’clock. This gave her a few uninterrupted hours to secure the genetic material that she needed for her experiment.

Going back over to the bed where Rogers was laid out, she made quick work of stripping off the hospital gown to lay him bare. She paused for a minute to just take in the sight. Despite having been comatose for so long, Rogers still appeared to be in peak physical shape which would make what came next that much more pleasing for the agent. Getting back to work since her time was not infinite, she removed the catheter from Rogers’s penis and set it aside to take care of later.

Keeping the penis in hand, the scientist began to manually stimulate the organ to erection. While there was certainly equipment that could impersonally collect the needed biological material it would be difficult to sneak it into the lab without arousing suspicion. Privately the agent could also admit that it also wouldn’t be nearly as fun or pleasurable for her that way as what she had planned.

By the time the penis had become fully engorged and erect, the agent had also become wet with arousal and want. She let go of the penis and set about adjusting her own clothes. She had deliberately worn a skirt to work so that she wouldn't have to strip in order to copulate with the comatose soldier. Her heels would have to go though. Without a partner to appreciate how good they made her legs and ass look they would just be in the way.

Kicking off the heels she followed by pulling off her underwear and climbing up onto the bed to straddle Rogers’s waist. She took hold of the erect penis and rubbed it against her wet opening to spread the slickness before sinking down onto it inch by inch with a smooth rocking motion. When she was seated flush with the soldier’s pelvis she paused to take a minute and just enjoy the full feeling of having such a large specimen buried inside her.

Without the active participation of the other person, copulation would need to be less involved and athletic than the agent preferred but it would still get the job done. Rolling her hips, she worked on stimulating herself as well as the penis inside of her. Just because her purpose behind this was scientific exploration and expansion didn’t mean that she couldn’t enjoy herself in the process. Turning the rocking motion into a small bouncing one, she flexed her thighs and brought herself up and down on the erect penis, listening to the squelching sounds as her own wetness mixed with the soldier’s pre-ejaculate.

The agent used one hand to brace against the body beneath her to keep her movements nice and smooth. The other hand was brought up to her front and she began to unbutton her blouse. Slipping her hand inside the folds of the material she groped her own breasts, tweaking first one nipple and then the other as she worked on getting herself off.

As a scientist she knew that she should remain a dispassionate distance from her experiment and not to become personally invested in the outcome. That being said, she dared any of her colleagues to be in her place and not want to draw out as much pleasure as they could from the situation. The closer she got to her own peak of pleasure the harder she worked to bring the soldier to ejaculation. If she didn’t get him there than the entire evening would have been pointless.

Clenching down around the penis inside her, the agent worked to stimulate it the way a machine would have if she had gone about this more clinically instead of indulging herself. It didn’t take too much longer, her own pleasure growing at the same time, before she felt the muscles beneath her stiffen up just before the penis began to twitch as Rogers unknowingly ejaculated inside of her.

As the comatose soldier ejaculated the agent took the hand that she had been using to brace herself and brought it to her clit to rub furiously. She had already been close enough that it didn’t take too much extra work on her part to send herself spiraling into orgasm.

On top of the soldier the agent trembled through her orgasm. She could just imagine the semen traveling to find the eggs already inside her to fertilize and implant in her womb. She rubbed her clean hand over her lower stomach and thought about being bred by the peak of humanity that science had created. It was a heady feeling to know that she could be the mother of the next stage of human development.

Once she was sure that she had taken every bit of semen that Rogers had to give, she redid the button on her shirt before gingerly climbing off the bed and setting to work putting everything back to rights. She quickly wiped away the excess semen that was leaking between her legs before pulling her underwear and heels back on and smoothing down her skirt. The next step was cleaning up Rogers and getting rid of any evidence of her experiment.

Rogers’s pelvis and now softened penis were thoroughly cleaned with a sterilized wipe. The catheter was replaced with a new, sterilized one. Finally the hospital gown was put back on, hiding the gorgeous body beneath. Everything in the room looked just as it always did with no indication as to the experiment that the scientist had begun conducting. She would need to repeat her experiment the next few nights to give herself the best possible chance to get pregnant. If it didn’t work this month though she could always try again next month. After all, who knew when Shield was going to try and wake the soldier up.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a bit of a different writing style with this to deliberately keep it impersonal as Steve means absolutely nothing to the agent. I'm not quite sure how is turned out and will be received. Hopefully it wasn't too off putting.
> 
> In addition, I am by no means a medical expert. The vast majority of the medical knowledge I used for this fic came from google. Any mistakes come from my own lack of knowledge.


End file.
